


Resistance: Unsolved

by MythologicalHoe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buzzfeed Unsolved Fusion, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward Flirting, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Ghosts, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Rey (Star Wars), Paranormal Investigators, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologicalHoe/pseuds/MythologicalHoe
Summary: Rey and Ben are the hosts of a popular true crime and supernatural investigation show, Resistance: Unsolved.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Resistance: Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> this is so clearly a buzzfeed unsolved au

If someone asked Rey to tell the truth about the first time that she met Ben Solo, she would have said that she hated him. It was the truth. When she started to work for the Resistance, writing scripts and wanting to die twenty-four-seven, he would make her life hell. At the time, Ben had been her editor and gave her grief for everything that she would write, even if it was something particularly light like asking some celebrity questions while they played with ‘insert cute animal here’ or some shit like that. 

And then Rey pitched Unsolved. It was the first idea that Ben Solo had ever liked from her, and he gave her the green light to do it. That was the beginning of their weird-ass friendship. She did the first season with her best friend’s boyfriend, Poe Dameron. The gimmick was that Poe was the skeptic and Rey was the believer because she was the believer. She believed in ghosts, spirits, demons. Even though she wasn’t really religious, those were the things that she believed in. 

The first season was a hit, but Poe went to a new show and Rey needed a new co-host. Mr. Andor, both Rey and Ben’s boss, was the one who suggested that both of them do the show together. “I’m not one for the camera,” Ben said, and he was right. Although Ben was her boss, he was painfully socially awkward and a nerd. His shirt was always buttoned a little too high and his glasses were always fogging up or falling off of his face, but he  _ loved  _ science and he  _ loved  _ arguing with Rey. 

Mr. Andor had convinced the two of them to film a test run episode together. Rey picked a true crime episode because it was one of the easier things to film, they kept it within the company and had polls to see what people thought. Everyone wanted more of Rey and Ben working together. That was how Ben became Rey’s permanent cohost. Spending a lot of time together filming made something between the two of them change. 

Rey wasn’t sure how to explain it. The only thing she could say was there was a moment where she told a joke and Ben actually laughed at it, and the two of them actually started to talk to each other without the added stress of Ben being her (now former) boss. Rey remembered that moment really well. 

_ “What?” Ben had raised an eyebrow at her as she looked up at him.  _

_ “Nothing,” Rey said, “I just don’t think that I’ve ever seen you smile before, I like it.” Ben turned red and Rey giggled before turning back to her computer. “Now be a good person and get me some more coffee? I’ll be here for a little bit longer, doing some research.”  _

_ “Don’t you let the research team do that?”  _

_ “Yeah, in part. But I do most of it, they usually just verify sources and help me format the scripts in understandable ways.”  _

_ “Huh, interesting.”  _

When the first episode of the new season was released with Ben, views went up. By a lot.  **Like more than Rey thought was possible.** The subscriber count to Resistance Multiplayer went up, and both Rey and Ben’s twitter accounts blew up. 

**@pour1out**

_ Whoever did the casting for  _ **_@rey_of_light’s_ ** _ Resistance: Unsolved series deserves to get into heaven _

**@benismydaddy**

_ Welp I usually only watch the videos with Finn and Poe in it but hot damn, gotta love Rey’s new cohost _

**@dameronspoe**

_ Great new episode of  _ **_@reyoflight’s_ ** _ Resistance: Unsolved series !! Good luck new host  _ **_@ben_soloss_ ** _!! _

Rey was getting tagged way too much. She turned off her Twitter notifications the night the episode aired. It made sense why the episode would work. When Poe was a host, he would humor the more out there theories that Rey had presented, but Ben didn’t do that. He was a firm skeptic. While it was annoying, he was also funny enough in the way he always dismissed the supernatural that made their dynamic funnier. 

Still - some of the things that Twitter was saying about Ben. 

She couldn’t relate to the thirst tweets. At all. 

Neither could he, apparently. 

**Chaotic Neutral Bastard Man:** _ while i love that people didn’t think i was a bad cohost, i have to say i’ve never been thirst tweeted at in my life and im not sure i like it _

**Rey:** _ oh im sure you do _

**Chaotic Neutral Bastard Man:** _ and what makes you say that _

**Rey:** _ strokes your ego, perhaps?  _

**Chaotic Neutral Bastard Man:** _okay maybe i enjoyed it_

_ Just a little _

_ Still _

_ It weird _

**Rey:** _ trust me im just as weirded out as you are, maybe ill ask your mother to release your baby photos just to offset the thirst _

**Chaotic Neutral Bastard Man:** _ i burned all my baby photos, fool _

  
  


**Rey:** _ i really doubt that you got all of them  _

__

When Ben first met Rey, he nearly tripped over himself. That set things off to a bad start. Then he saw that she was actually good at her job and instead of writing fluff scripts that weren’t interesting at all, she should be doing something else and he thought,  _ why is she here in the first place?  _ It was his fault, making a shitty first impression. He was used to people hating him and didn’t try and be supportive of her at all when she was writing videos. 

In general, he was just an asshole. 

There was no other way for him to even hope to talk to Rey until Mr. Andor suggested he co-host Rey’s show. He never thought that he would be friendly with Rey, but he was willing to try. Because he actually really liked the idea that she had come up with, and he didn’t want to ruin this thing for Rey. 

When they actually started to be friendly, they fell into actually being friends fast. The first season that Ben was involved in went by really fast. Ben would annoy the shit out of Rey and argue with her but this was different. The two of them were joking now and they were even texting. It was halfway into the third season of the True Crime episodes that Ben realized that he had on a crush on Rey. 

Maybe it was obvious, and Ben was just stupid about realizing the fact that this one thing had always been there, but he had it bad. Most of the time he saw her with her signature three messy buns, tired with at least five cups of coffee around her the entire time. “Are you sure you don’t want water?” He would ask her some times. She would always wave him off and say that she was fine. He always brought her water anyways. By all means, he really shouldn’t have a crush on Rey. 

She was a mess, and kind of insane, not because of what she believed in but because of how much she worked. It was almost as much as he did. Which meant he was probably more of a mess now that he thought about it, but still - she worked way too much. She was actually nice and pretty and deserved a social life. Not texting Ben ideas for things at three o’clock in the morning. 

Not that he was complaining that she texted him. 

He loved the fact that she bothered to give him the time of day. But why? 


End file.
